


if that's what you wanna do

by Anonymous



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Character Study, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Charlie likes to be seen. Owen doesn't like to be seen. Charlie likes to look at Owen and Owen is getting used to it.Or, a little bit of what happened in Hawaii.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	if that's what you wanna do

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to elliebird (elliebirdthings on Tumblr) who is the kindest to all her chowen anons for inspiring this <3

Charlie likes to be seen. 

Owen doesn’t understand it, but he lets him have it. It’s not even just about sex — it’s just him naturally. When they were on set, he couldn’t just say hi, he always had to barrel through or go head over heels into something. He always posts shit on his Stories and deletes it a minute later. 

When he exposed Owen’s first Instagram account, he genuinely didn’t seem to get why Owen deleted every single picture. 

Charlie likes being seen, but he likes it even better when being seen pushes the boundaries. Like the windows in Vegas or the blowjob right out there while they were hiking in Vancouver. There’s a tension in his body then that isn’t really tension; tight and relaxed at the same time, balancing right on the edge of possibility. 

Or well — _great._

And he’s fucking going on about this in his head while Charlie sleeps on his shoulder, and he can just see the part of his lips underneath the mask. It’s almost intimate now, the sight of his mouth on this plane to Hawaii where everyone is masked up.

#### ***

Owen doesn’t like to be seen.

He’s in the wrong damn profession for that, he realizes. And even before Julie, he was making those vlogs, trying to be some kind of YouTuber. Anything he’s tried mostly successfully has revolved around him being seen. 

It’s his anxiety and maybe OCD. Zoom therapy has been hard, so he hasn’t really dug too much into the latter, but he knows it’s his anxiety for sure. He knows he can override it for dumb stunts, like his Halloween costume, but he’d caught his breath the next day and ignored his alerts. He tries to play it off while they’re in Hawaii, caught up in seeing everyone again — Charlie and Jeremy and Kenny and Carolynn and Tori. He even makes a joke out of it when they meet fans, covering himself with the towel in the goofiest way he can manage for pictures. 

Charlie looks at him when the fans wander away and he pulls the towel away from his shoulders. 

“We gotta go on a real adventure,” he says, instead of anything about Owen’s towel act. “Let’s get away from the beaches, go find a real hike.” 

“I’m not climbing a mountain,” Owen says, readjusting his hat as he shakes his hair out underneath it. 

“Not everything can be flat like Oklahoma, man!” 

They go back and forth like this, walking back towards the house, and it’s not until they get there that he realizes he’s been holding the towel loosely at his side.

#### ***

Charlie likes to look at Owen and Owen is getting used to it.

Owen’s not handcuffed — that was too much for both of them, but he’s got Charlie’s bandannas tying his wrists down to the chair that he pulled over earlier. He’d eased him down so carefully into it, so slowly that the fabric had been a surprise against bare skin. 

His skin is flushed. He can feel it. 

“I just want you to look at yourself,” he says. And that’s the other part of it. 

They’re in front of the mirror. The mirror he’d seen their first day here and almost immediately thought about fucking Charlie in front of, because Charlie inspires those thoughts. But apparently while he was doing that, Owen was inspiring his thoughts. 

“Just look,” Charlie says, and Owen tries. 

His eyes dart to the mirror and he looks, but he sees Charlie instead. He sees messy hair and the mustache he’s growing, golden skin and dark eyes looking up at him from where he’s kneeling.. “I’m trying,” he lies through his teeth, more interested in looking at him than anything else. He sees himself all the time. 

He doesn’t know what Charlie wants him to look at. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” he says, lips pressed against the side of Owen’s knee. The pressure makes his legs slide wider, instinctively, and there’s space for him now. 

But Charlie doesn’t take him up on that space. His mouth moves up over his inner thigh, hands slipping underneath his knees to pull him even wider — and his lips. His lips are in the crease between his leg and dick, just breathing. “Look,” he murmurs, the edge of his teeth pressing and Owen looks. 

At first all he sees is just skin, pale skin and the color anchoring his wrists to the chair. He sees Charlie’s head bent against his lap. He sees his dick swelling, sees the rise and fall of his chest as Charlie moves again, pressing his lips against his abdomen before he transfers his affections to his other thigh. 

“These damn long legs of yours,” Charlie whispers, his tongue underscoring the tattoo on his thigh and it’s the first time Owen has to catch his breath. He sees it in the mirror, sees his head tilt back in the chair, sees a flash of Charlie’s smile. 

“Not my feet,” He tries for the joke, feeling Charlie shake his face against his calf. 

“I’ll touch your feet if I want to,” he says and the truth in his voice makes something shiver and curl in Owen’s belly. He could pull his wrists free and send them both tumbling to the ground, wrestle until Charlie gets the upper hand again — and that would be fun. That would be quick and easy, hands all over each other, pushing and pulling on equal ground. 

But Charlie wants this and Owen wants to believe him, so he bites his lip and opens his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Love Me" by the 1975


End file.
